Time Mother
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Time Knights and Time Servant. Hunith meets the new guide. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.
1. The Story

Hunith groaned and rested her hand against her head.  
"Haven't experienced that since Balinor" she whispered.  
"Missed me" a voice whispered in her ear and Hunith gasped as she felt the familiar arms wrap around her waits.  
"Balinor" whisper Hunith.  
"It is I" Balinor whispered in her ear and pecked against her neck. She twisted in his arms to face him and grabbed the back of his head.

They kissed. Deeply pushing against each other.

Then they separated.  
"What's going on?" asked Hunith.  
"Well, destiny decided that both sides of the coin needed to understand itself better, so had the entire group taken to watch past events, and I dunno if you'll understand any of that?" whispered Balinor.  
"Arthur and Merlin need to learn more of one another" whisper Hunith.  
"You were always too smart for me" whispered Balinor.

"So why are we here?" Hunith asked after she had told Balinor all of Merlin's baby stories. Which took twenty minutes, she had so many.  
"Well, Merlin had a boy called Will show him some of Arthur's memories of growing up, and everyone else got a girl called Freya to show them" said Balinor.  
"So your the one who has to show them memories off?" asked Hunith.  
"Arthur and Merlin in Camelot, and destiny said that you should too" said Balinor.

"Oh" whispered Hunith.

There was a flash around twenty minutes later and a small group appeared. Freya smiled while the others, bar Gaius, blinked repeatedly to sooth their eyes.

"Hunith" yelled Gwen and she rushed forward to hug the older woman.

"It's good to see you again Gwen" smiled Hunith as she hugged the woman back.

"Your Hunith" said Gwaine and he walked forward to Hunith.

"Yes" said Hunith.

"My name is Gwaine my lady" said Gwaine and he took Hunith's hand and kissed.

"Watch it" said Balinor and he grabbed Hunith around the waist.

"Balinor" yelled Gaius and he grabbed the man in a hug.

"It's great to see you old friend" smiled Balinor.

"Your the guide?" asked Percival.

"Yep" smiled Balinor.

"And your Merlin's father?" asked Gwaine.

"Yep" said Balinor, with a proud glint in his eye.

"I'm Gwaine, big guy is Percival, curly is Leon, Elyan and Lancelot" said Gwaine.

"And Arthur" said Balinor, looking at Merlin's best friend.

"Good to see you again" said Arthur.

"Same here" said Balinor and there was another flash.

Merlin and Will appeared, both laughing their heads off.

Everyone just stared at them as they carried on laughing.

They eventually managed to calm down.

"Hello again sire" said Will.

"Hello" said Arthur.

"What's so funny? Did Arthur do something really funny?" asked Gwaine.

"Not Arthur" said Merlin and he bowed to Will.

"Why William, would you be my broomstick?" asked Merlin.

"Well certainly" said Will and they both started to twirl.

Gaius went bright red. Arthur started to chuckle when he realized what they were doing.

"Merlin" sighed Hunith.

"Mother!" yelled Merlin and he hugged Hunith.

"So, what now?" asked Gwaine.

"Destiny feels like something is not complete" said Balinor.

"Balinor" whispered Merlin.

"Father" corrected Balinor and he grabbed his son in a hug. Freya appeared behind him, and Merlin was grabbed and Freya kissed him hard.

Wolf whistles were heard from the King and all the Knights.

Even the Queen took part.

Merlin felt something grab his shoulder and he turned around to see Gwaine holding a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" asked Merlin as he looked at the paper.

"Seriously, a timetable for my eating habits?" he asked. Hunith snorted.

Gwaine grinned before moving away. Arthur handed Merlin another sheet of paper.

"Your taking away the laws on magic!" yelled Merlin as he reread the paper.

"Yep, your my court Warlock" said Arthur. Merlin grabbed him in a hug and Arthur allowed him.

"That is not the best part" smiled Arthur as Lancelot stepped forward. He handed Merlin a sheet of paper.

Merlin unrolled it, the other two tucked under his arm.

"Seriously?" he asked, and looked at everyone's grinning faces, and Will laughing as he read over Merlin's shoulder.

"Things That Merlin Is To Do" he said. Hunith, once again, snorted.

Then everything went white.


	2. Timetable

Merlin's Eating Timetable.

Monday:  
Breakfast 0800 (Gaius)  
Lunch 1200 (Lancelot)  
Dinner 1800 (Arthur/Gwen)

Tuesday  
Breakfast 0800 (Gaius)  
Lunch 1200 (Gwaine)  
Dinner 1800 (Arthur/Gwen)

Wednesday  
Breakfast 0800 (Gaius)  
Lunch 1200 (Leon)  
Dinner 1800 (Arthur/Gwen)

Thursday  
Breakfast 0800 (Gaius)  
Lunch 1200 (Elyan)  
Dinner 1800 (Arthur/Gwen)

Friday  
Breakfast 0800 (Gaius)  
Lunch 1200 (Percival)  
Dinner 1800 (Arthur/Gwen)

Saturday  
Breakfast 0800 (Gaius)  
Lunch 1200 (All The Knights)  
Dinner 1800 (Arthur/Gwen)

Sunday  
Breakfast 0800 (Gaius)  
All the group leave for a picnic around the woods.

At each event in which Merlin has to serve, he is to not be alarmed by any food which may appear in his pockets and he must eat it.


	3. Document

The Unban on the Banning Of Magic Law  
By King Arthur Pendragon

I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, release the ban on magic. With, Merlin of Ealdor, as my Court Warlock, we will return magic to the lands and allow it to be free once again.

This will be written properly by Geoffrey when we are back in Camelot.

Sign :  
King Arthur Pendragon  
Queen Guinevere Pendragon  
Sir Leon of the Round Table  
Sir Lancelot of the Round Table  
Sir Elyan of the Round Table  
Sir Gwaine of the Round Table  
Sir Percival of the Round Table  
Physcian Gaius of Camelot


	4. List

Things That Merlin Is to Do.  
By King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, Physician Gaius,Sirs Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan.  
Written By Sir Lancelot.

01) If Merlin has discovered any secret, he must report it to either Arthur or Gwen.  
02) Merlin must get at least eight hours of sleep at night.  
03) Merlin must have three full meals a day, with someone mentioned above making sure he has eaten a proper amount.  
04) Merlin is never ever allowed to think of himself as either i) Monster ii) Freak iii) Loser iii) Bastard  
05) Under any circumstance, Merlin must never ever stop using his magic.  
06) Merlin must not hide his intelligence  
07) Merlin must never think any suicidal thoughts.  
08) Merlin must never attempt suicide.  
09) Merlin must never transform himself into any animal, at all.  
10) Merlin must never run into branches for fear of scaring us by dying.  
11) Only ever ever ever climb trees when one of the Knights are present. Even then you must ask permission.  
12) Merlin is never allowed to be alone with Gwaine.  
13) Merlin is never allowed to jump out trees with anyone else.  
14) Merlin is never allowed to smirk. Ever!  
15) In any future events concerning children, Merlin is to take care of the children.  
16) Merlin is automatically given babysitting duties.  
17) Since Merlin is so nice, he is to create a carving of the animals he believes represents us, and will be locked in his room until they are completed.  
18) Merlin must celebrate each of his birthdays. No matter how uncomfortable he is.  
19) Merlin and his friends must go stargazing at least once a week.


End file.
